doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Girl in the Fireplace (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Girl in the Fireplace ist die 178. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 28. Staffel. Handlung 18. Jahrhundert: Eine offensichtlich wohlhabende Frau starrt in einen Kamin, während im Hause Lärm von vielen Menschen zu hören ist. Ein Mann kommt herein und fordert sie auf, mit ihm zu fliehen, Monster würden das Anwesen angreifen. Sie, seine Geliebte, aber weist ihn an, zu seiner Königin zu gehen. Auf dem Kaminsims steht eine zerbrochene Uhr. Die Frau erwartet einen Mann, der ihr ganzes Leben lang auf sie aufgepasst hat, den sie liebt. Sie starrt in den Kamin und ruft: "Doctor"! Dreitausend Jahre später und zweieinhalb Galaxien entfernt landen Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith und der Doctor mit der TARDIS auf einem herrenlosen Raumschiff. Der Doctor wundert sich, dass die Waffensysteme dieses offensichtlich verlassenen Schiffes dennoch unter voller Kraft stehen. Die Reisenden untersuchen das Schiff weiter, bis sie etwas total Anachronistisches finden: einen brennenden Kamin aus dem Frankreich des 18. Jahrhunderts. Der Doctor schaut in das Feuer und sieht dahinter ein Mädchen, das von der anderen Seite zurückschaut. Er fragt sie, wer sie ist. Sie heißt Reinette und lebt in Paris. Man schreibt das Jahr 1727. Der Doctor mutmaßt, es mit einem Zeitfenster zu tun zu haben, welches das Schiff mit dem 18. Jahrhundert verbindet. Er drückt seitlich gegen den Kamin, der sich jetzt dreht - und mit ihm der Doctor. Er findet sich in Reinettes Schlafzimmer wieder. Aus ihrem Reden entnimmmt er, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt und es Monate her ist, dass sie ihn zum letzten Mal sah. Er sieht die kaputte Uhr und registriert, dass trotzdem ein Ticken im Raum zu hören ist. Doch es hört sich an, als käme es von etwas viel Größerem als einer Uhr. Es muss die Uhr zerstört haben, damit sein eigenes Ticken nicht auffällt. Der Doctor schaut unter Reinettes Bett, die Kreatur darunter drückt ihn zurück und kommt auf der anderen Seite zum Vorschein. Es handelt sich um einen Uhrwerk-Androiden mit historisch angemessener Kleidung und Maske. Er hat Reinettes Gehirn gescannt, und der Doctor fragt ihn, warum er für die Gedanken eines Kindes ein Loch in das Universum stanzen würde. Als Reinette nun auch fragt, was er von ihr wolle, lautet die Antwort: "Noch nicht, du bist unvollständig." Als der Doctor dem Monster mit dem Sonic Screwdriver zu Leibe rücken will, fährt es eine lange Klinge aus um zurückzuschlagen. Der Doctor tritt zurück bis an den Kamin, das Monster nah vor sich. Er erklärt dem Mädchen, es sei nur ein Alptraum und nimmt den Androiden mit durch das Zeitfenster auf das Raumschiff, wo er ihn mittels einer Feuerlöschpistole einfriert. Unter der Maske findet er zu seinem Erstaunen ein Weltraumzeitalter-Uhrwerk. Es sei eigentlich eine Schande, eine so wunderbare Maschine zu zerstören, stellt er fest, aber das werde ihn dennoch nicht aufhalten. Doch bevor er etwas unternehmen kann, teleportiert sich der Android fort. Bevor er wieder durch den Kamin verschwindet, warnt der Doctor Rose und Mickey, nicht nach dem Monster zu suchen, es könne durchaus noch auf dem Schiff sein. Doch kaum sind sie allein, bewaffnen sich die beiden mit Feuerlöschpistolen und machen sich auf den Weg. Der Doctor findet unterdessen eine hübsche junge Frau in Reinettes Zimmer vor. Offensichtlich ist für sie einiges an Zeit vergangen. Der Doctor ist erstaunt. Doch sie stellt ebenso fasziniert fest, dass er überhaupt nicht gealtert sei. Sie berührt seine Wange, weil sie sich vergewissern will, dass der imaginäre Freund ihrer Kindheit tatsächlich aus Fleisch und Blut ist. Die junge Frau wird jetzt zum wiederholten Male als "Mademoiselle Poisson" gerufen. Schnell ergreift sie den Doctor und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich, um dann hinauszulaufen. Auch wenn er ziemlich verwirrt ist, gelingt es dem Doctor, die Fakten zusammenzubringen. Reinette Poisson, die Schauspielerin, die Maitresse, die Geliebte König Ludwigs XV. von Frankreich. Er hat Madame de Pompadour geküsst. Der Doctor dreht den Kamin. Wieder auf dem Raumschiff stellt er ärgerlich fest, dass Rose und Mickey seinen Befehl nicht befolgt haben. Er geht sie suchen und trifft dabei als erstes auf ein Pferd, das ihn anwiehert. Inzwischen sind Rose und Mickey auf eine Überwachungsapparatur gestoßen, in der sich ein menschliches Auge befindet. Sie vernehmen außerdem ein regelmäßiges Klopfen und finden hinter einer Luke ein menschliches Herz, in einen Schaltkreis eingebunden. Der Doctor gerät, gefolgt von dem Pferd, an eine Doppeltür, die ein weiteres Zeitfenster darstellt - da muss das Pferd seinen Weg genommen haben. Er landet in einem Park, in dem Reinette mit einer Freundin flaniert. Der Doctor beobachtet sie eine Weile, verborgen hinter einer Steinmauer, was sie dennoch zu spüren scheint. Auf dem Raumschiff erntdecken Rose und Mickey ein weiteres Zeitfenster. Diesmal handelt es sich um einen Spiegel. Gemeinsam mit dem Doctor und dem Pferd beobachten sie durch diesen Reinettes erste Begegnung mit dem König (im Februar 1745), der sie jetzt verlässt. In dem Raum steht eine zerbrochene Uhr, doch es ist ein Ticken zu vernehmen. Reinette bemerkt eine unbewegliche Figur in der Zimmerecke und glaubt zu wissen, wer es ist. Tatsächlich handelt es sich um ein weibliches Gegenstück zu dem Androiden aus ihrer Kindheit. Der Doctor ergreift eine Feuerlöschpistole und durchschreitet das Zeitfenster. Er grüßt Reinette und friert auf der Stelle den Androiden ein. Doch der scheint resistent gegen die Kälte zu sein. Von Reinette nach seinen Absichten gefragt, erwidert der Android, das Raumschiff sei in einen Eisensturm geraten. Es könnte nicht wieder flott gemacht werden, weil sie nicht alle Teile hätten. Da die Androiden programmiert sind, das Schiff unter allen Umständen zu reparieren, benutzten sie Organe der Crew dafür. Doch ein weiteres Teil wird benötigt: Reinette. Sie haben sie nur nicht genommen, da sie unvollständig ist. Reinette befiehlt der Androidin ärgerlich, zu verschwinden und jene teleportiert sich weg. Der Doctor weist Rose und Mickey an, durch das Zeitfenster auf das Schiff zurückzugehen und Arthur, das Pferd, mitzunehmen. Doch auf dem Schiff werden sie sofort von den Androiden gefangengenommen. Der Doctor nimmt Reinettes Kopf zwischen seine Hände um ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Er will herausfinden, was die Androiden wollen und erfährt, dass sie nicht mitgenommen wurde, weil sie noch nicht alt genug ist. Unterdessen hat aber Reinette ebenso seine Gedanken gelesen, seine einsame Kindheit gesehen und weiß seinen Namen. Der Doctor ist schockiert, als er es bemerkt. Doch sie bittet "ihren einsamen Doctor" mit ihr zu tanzen - jeder einsame Junge müsse das irgendwann lernen. Sie ergreift seine Hand und führt ihn aus dem Raum. Singend, leicht angesäuselt und in absoluter Partylaune, kommt der Doctor auf das Schiff zurück. Er erfährt jetzt, dass die Androiden warten, bis Reinette das Alter des Schiffes erreicht hat: 37 Jahre. Dann werde ihr Gehirn nach deren Ansicht kompatibel sein und das Schiff funktionsfähig machen. Nachdem er die bewachenden Androiden außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, befreit er, jetzt wieder nüchtern, seine gefesselten Gefährten aus ihrer misslichen Lage. Schließlich kommt eine Nachricht von einem in Frankreich verbliebenen Androiden herein, die besagt, Reinette sei jetzt vollständig. Die Androiden teleportieren sich durch das passende Zeitfenster. Rose aber besucht Reinette fünf Jahre früher. Sie warnt sie vor dem kommenden Ereignis und erklärt ihr die Sache mit den Zeitfenstern. Jetzt wird Reinette auch klar, wie der Doctor sie, immer gleich aussehend, zu den verschiedenen Zeiten besuchen konnte. Reinette soll dann die Monster hinhalten, bis der Doctor eintrifft. Reinette stellt fest, dass man den Doctor nicht ohne Monster haben könne, aber sie könne die Dämonen um des Engels Willen aushalten. Sie nutzt die Gelegenheit, einmal auf die andere Seite des Fensters zu gelangen. Sie versteht schließlich, dass sie die Zeit trotz der Angst durchstehen muss und ist sich mit Rose einig: der Doctor ist die Monster wert. Der Tag ist gekommen, Reinette steht vor dem Kamin und ruft den Doctor. Die Androiden erscheinen und fordern sie auf, ihnen zu folgen. Sie wird zu den anderen bedrängten Gästen in den Ballsaal gebracht. Der Doctor und seine Gefährten beobachten das Ganze hilflos durch ein Zeitfenster - einen Spiegel - das die Androiden, da sie um den Einsatz des Doctors wussten, blockiert haben. Reinette fordert die Geburtstagsgesellschaft auf, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Der Doctor überlegt fieberhaft, was er tun kann, während Reinette von den Androiden, die nur ihren Kopf brauchen, gezwungen wird, sich hinzuknien, damit sie enthauptet werden kann. In der Ferne hört man Hufgetrappel, und der Doctor bricht, auf Arthur reitend, durch den Spiegel. Indem er ihn zerstört, vernichtet er auch den Weg zurück zum Raumschiff. Er fordert die Androiden auf, aufzugeben. Denn sie können das Teil, das sie brauchen, nun nicht mehr auf das Schiff zurückbringen. Nach einem kurzen Moment hören alle Androiden auf zu arbeiten. Der Doctor steht mit Reinette am Fenster und schaut in die Sterne. Er hat ihr das Leben gerettet, obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Rückweg mehr geben würde. Er sinniert darüber, wie anders sein Leben im 18. Jahrhundert sein werde. Reinette erzählt ihm, dass sie den Kamin aus ihrer Kindheit Stück für Stück hier, in Versailles, wieder aufgebaut habe in der Hoffnung, dass er zu ihr zurückkäme. Den Doctor ergreift die verwegene Hoffnung, dass der Umbau die Verbindung zu dem Raumschiff unterbrochen haben könnte, während alle anderen Zeitfenster zerstört wurden. Er versucht es und in der Tat beginnt der Kamin, sich zu drehen. Von der anderen Seite fordert er Reinette auf, ein paar Sachen zu packen und ihm ein paar Minuten zu geben. Er findet Rose und Mickey und fordert sie auf, schon in die TARDIS zu gehen, er würde es später erklären. Als er gleich darauf wieder in Reinettes Zimmer steht, ist sie nicht da. Statt ihrer findet er König Ludwig vor, der ihm mit düsterer Stimme erklärt, er habe Reinette knapp verpasst, sie sei auf dem Weg nach Paris. Der König hat alles über den Doctor erfahren und Reinette hätte sich so sehr auf ein Wiedersehen gefreut. Jetzt wird dem Doctor klar, dass Reinette unlängst gestorben ist. Sechs Jahre sind während seines letzten Besuchs für sie vergangen. Ihre Leiche wird gerade von Versailles nach Paris gebracht. Der König gibt dem Doctor noch einen Brief, den Reinette ihm geschrieben hat, und der Doctor kehrt traurig zurück zur TARDIS. Auf Roses Frage, warum die Androiden ausgerechnet dieses Gehirn hätten haben wollen, weiß der Doctor keine Antwort. Mit gedämpfter Stimme erklärt er, das letzte Zeitfenster werde von der TARDIS geschlossen. Als Rose wissen will, ob er okay sei, erwidert er, wenig überzeugend, er sei immer okay. Mickey hat den richtigen Impuls und bittet Rose, ihm ein wenig mehr von der TARDIS zu zeigen. Als der Doctor allein ist, nimmt er sich den Brief vor. Sie spricht ihn darin mit "mein Liebster" und "mein einsamer Engel" an und verleiht ihrer Hoffnung, aber auch dem Zweifel Ausdruck, ihn noch einmal wiederzusehen, da ihre Zeit knapp werde. Er steckt den Brief nachdenklich wieder in die Tasche und beobachtet auf dem TARDIS-Screen, wie der Kamin erlischt und die Verbindung auf immer getrennt wird. Das verlassene Raumschiff treibt durch den Raum, und nun wird klar, warum die Androiden dachten, sie bräuchten Reinettes Gehirn. Der Name des Schiffes lautet 'SS Madame de Pompadour'. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben